Dirty Little Secret
by dragongoddess13
Summary: She was the only thing I ever considered off limits to me. She was my best friend's little sister. She was my Dirty Little Secret. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Dirty Little Secret

Chapter 1: My Best Friend's Sister

Xxx

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret,  
>Who has to know?<em>

She was forbidden fruit. The one thing in my life that was off limits. I suppose that's where the fascination started, but let's not fool ourselves here, it far from ended there. She was everything I wasn't, kind, sweet, loving, etcetera. She was warm and inviting and to a guy like me that was, in a way, alien. The only thing back then that mattered when it came to Sakura Haruno- Hatake was that she was just out of reach, not because she was popular and I wasn't (honestly we were tied in that department), but because she was my best friends little cousin. You may be wondering why that is such a big deal, _"it's only his cousin" _you might say but the fact of the matter is that their families are so close that to this day, they still consider each other siblings rather then cousins.

Maybe I'm getting ahead of myself right now. I should start from the beginning where all stories, good or bad, deserve to start.

Xxx

I, Sasuke Uchiha, met Naruto Uzumaki in kindergarten. We were both 6 and always competing with each other. One thing led to another as the school year progressed and he's been my best friend ever since. I met Sakura the following year in first grade when her family moved to Konoha.

A little family history if your interested. Sakura's father Kakashi was adopted into the Uzumaki family when he was 16, after his father died. He was welcomed into the family as the youngest of three brother's, Naruto's father Minato and their oldest brother whom is the father of my older brother's girlfriend, Shizune, Jiraya. As time went on they each began their career's and their own families. Jiraya, the eldest, put his perverted mind to good use, managing to publish several books in a long and continuing line of smut. He also married a woman named Tsunade. She's actually perfect for him, keeping his perverted attitude in check and giving him two children, Shizune and Konohamaru. Then of course there's Naruto's parents Minato and Kushina. Together they run the family business, a large chain of dojo's. And last but not least there's Sakura's parents Kakashi and Rin. Her mother a doctor with her own sister, Tsunade and Kakashi who runs his own publishing company.

Well anyway, back to the story at hand. Like I said, I met Sakura in the first grade when her family moved back to Konoha from Suna. When I first met her I found her, striking, in a strange sort of way. She had this bright, bubble gum pink hair, which I was surprised to find was natural, and these sparkling green eyes. She was cute and I thought she was nice but that's about where it ended. For years we met in passing, hanging out with each other usually only with Naruto around. She had her friends and I had mine.

Then of course, the summer before ninth grade, the most cliche thing in the history of cliche happenings, took place. She went to a summer art camp in Suna and when she came back, it was quite apparent that everything had changed. physically, mentally, everything. She had always been attractive in a cute kind of way but after that summer she was so much more. She grew legs that wouldn't quit and a chest that any man would die to just look at without repercussion. Her hair which until then was usually kept trimmed at the shoulder was then grown out nearly half way down her back. And her eyes seemed to sparkle with a hidden, knowing kind of glint. I later found out the meaning behind this sparkle.

I was captivated, pulled into her like a bug attracted to light. She was like an untouchable magical creature and nothing I could have done would have distracted me from the beauty that was Sakura Haruno-Hatake. She was perfect, and for months after that I pondered whether or not I should ask her out. I went back and forth on the idea, wondering how it would affect my friendship with Naruto and what would happen if it didn't work out, not to mention what if she rejected me.

Now you have to understand at the time I wasn't all that used to not getting what I wanted. I was, if I do say so myself, quite popular and handsome. I had my own fan club at school, and a girl on each arm if that's what I chose. I grew up in a wealthy household, and was by all standards what you would call a child prodigy so if I wanted it I got it. She was the only exception. I really didn't know if she liked me in return. I knew she had a little crush on me when we were kids, back when we first met, but over the years it became more and more difficult to tell what her feelings were. There in lies one of the many problems I faced in my dilemma.

Now between ninth and twelfth grade, Sakura became a very close friend. About as close as Naruto had always been. Unfortunately that's about where out relationship peaked. We definitely weren't making any kind of "progress" you might say in the whole going beyond friendship thing. But after awhile I grew OK with the idea. She dated, I dated, and we stayed close friends through it all. I was OK that, in fact I grew quite comfortable with the idea.

Of course, that wouldn't last much longer after graduation. And that's where the point of this story begins. In a large lake side cabin, on the outskirts of Konoha. A cabin owned by the Uzumaki family and lent to us, Naruto, myself, Sakura and a few of our closest friends, for the last summer before college. One last huge blow out before we began the rest of our lives.

This is where my dirty little secret seemed to spiral out of control.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret,  
>Who has to know?<em>

* * *

><p>AN: Yay chapter 1 finished and ready for your critique and review. Let me know what you think please and thank you. If I don't get enough reviews I may not continue this story.

-RED


	2. Chapter 2

Dirty little secret

Chapter 2: Untouched

Xxx

_I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<em>

__The cabin was a picturesque scene of pure beauty. It was a perfect example of the beauty that was Konoha. The cabin itself was quite large, in fact most people would be more comfortable calling it a mansion rather then a cabin. It was done up rather rustically and sat facing the lake on a large hill over looking the water front. Distantly, you could see other, equally large cabins across the lake on the adjacent shore and following the line all the way around, ending about a mile on either side of them. The Uzumaki's no doubt had the largest property on the lake.

The lake of course was majestic in its own right, reflecting the sun with an iridescent kind of glow. It sparkled with a magical radiance and showed promises of the summer the come. And she, Sakura Haruno-Hatake, looked truly magnificent standing before it. Framed by the glow of the sun, she stood out in a fantastic sort of way and I couldn't take my eyes of her. She was glorious.

"Hey guys, come on," I heard Naruto call from behind us at the top of the hill. He was always such a loud mouth, leave it to him to disturb the peace. I turned to look up at him, no longer needing to squint from the sun, now behind me. I tried my best not to scoff as I watched him flail around trying to get our attention. "We gotta unpack while dinner is cooking." he continued in his not so uncharming way. I took a deep breath, shaking my head at his antics. Only he would be so inclined to do what he's supposed to so long as food was his reward,(that or of course something to do with his girlfriend, an unhealthy obsession, or love, at that point in time I was still on the fence).

Behind me I heard a light chuckle and turned to find Sakura standing just behind me. "You have to admit he's cute in his own weird way." she said to me a smile on her face. I smirked, one of my trade mark smirks.

"Yea sure, and cuddling with porcupines is a great idea." I replied, my heart fluttering as she burst into laughter. She came to stand next to me and looped her arm in mine.

"Well, say what you want, but he makes a good point. I'm starving and unpacking will take my mind off of it long enough for Sai to finish cooking." she continued around a sweet smile, as she led me by the arm up the long stairs that marked the path back up the hill and to the cabin.

At the top of the hill we entered the house from the patio and went our separate ways toward our own rooms. I found myself thankful as I entered my room, that the cabin was big enough for each of us not to have to share unless we wanted to. I don't think I could have stood to share with Naruto, especially since his snoring could wake the dead. How Hinata, his girlfriend and roommate for our little vacation, could stand it was beyond me, but I guess that's love for you. We only had a few other friends with us, among them was my cousin Sai and his girlfriend Ino, as well as Hinata's cousin Neji and his girlfriend Ten Ten.

Unpacking took little effort or time and I soon found myself back downstairs in the dinning room where the rest of our party was gathering. I earned myself a smile from Sakura as I sat across from her and a small part of me thought that for only a moment I could see a mischievous glint in her emerald green eyes. I, however, let the thought slip from my mind as the rest of our friends trickled in.

"Dinner is served." Sai called as he entered from the kitchen with Ino close in toe, both carrying freshly made burgers and BBQ ribs.

"Damn, man that smells amazing." Naruto complimented as the food was set out. No one wasted anytime in digging in and conversations soon rang out around the table. Mostly talk of plans for the days and weeks to come. It was among these conversations that things began to grow strange. I was in the midst's of listening to an idea of Ino's about the next the day's activities when I felt a strange feeling on my leg. A light pressure moving slowly from my ankle to my mid calf. Casually I glanced down to find a petite foot rubbing up and down my leg. I looked up from the foot and across the table to find Sakura talking to Hinata at her right. As if sensing my eyes on her she looked over at me. An innocent smile spread across her face as she looked up at me but the mischievous glint in her eyes had returned and I found myself quite surprised by it. I had no idea what she was up to, but I had a bad feeling about it.

The rest of dinner went by unusually slow in my opinion, most likely due to my discomfort at Sakura's actions. The minute everyone was done and the dishes finished I booked it out of there as fast as I could finding my way to the back patio just as the sun was setting. I settled myself on one of the lounge chairs laying back and basking in the rays of the waning sun. It was beautiful reflecting off the water and I couldn't help but close my eyes and relax.

I don't know for sure how long I was asleep for but when I woke up there was a distinct sound of wet smacking. At first I chalked it up to nothing but grogginess, but as the sleep cleared from my mind the sound was still there, now accompanied by light giggles of delight and pants. I could now clearly hear the sounds from behind the back of my lounge chair and I sat up looking back to see what was going on. I rolled my eyes as I laid sight on Naruto laying back on one of the other lounge chairs, Hinata laying half on top of him, the two teens sucking face enthusiastically.

"Really, do you two have no shame?" I said, startling both of them. Both of them looked at me wide eyed, Hinata blushing like mad and Naruto looking thoroughly pissed off at my interruption.

"Naruto, you said no one was out here!" Hinata scolded embarrassed, smacking him in the arm angrily. He looked up at her cheekily.

"He was sleeping." He replied carefully. She looked down at him outraged.

"I can't believe you!" she yelled, standing from his lap and fixing her clothes before storming off into the cabin.

"Awe come on babe! I'm sorry!" he called after her before the patio door slammed angrily shut. He sighed before looking over at me.

"Well, I guess I'm headed for a cold shower." Naruto said, running a hand through his hair.

"Dobe." I replied, shaking my head as I stood from my seat. I could practically hear him scowl as I walked back into the cabin, making a slow bee line for my room. As I made it to the landing at the top of the stairs I watched surprised as Sakura stepped out of my room, her hair damp and she dressed in her pajamas, a pair of black shorts and tight pink t-shirt.

"Sak?" I questioned her. I seemed to have startled her because she whipped around to face me wide eyed. She relaxed quickly, holding a hand to her chest, and sounding relieved as she spoke.

"Oh, hey Sasuke." she replied. "I was just looking for you." she continued.

"Oh?" I asked, prompting her to continue.

"Yea, I told Hinata she could sleep in my room since she's mad at Naruto." she explained.

"Ok?" I added still not understanding what she was getting at. She sighed.

"Do you think I could bunk with you tonight?" she asked bluntly. I did my best to stifle a blush.

"Uh…why can't you sleep with Hinata?" I asked.

"Well, I don't want to give Naruto to satisfaction of imagining the two of us in bed together and also…..she snores." she told me and suddenly it all made sense. Love my ass, Hinata could give just as good as she could take. I hesitated before replying.

"Um, yea sure." I told her, walking up to the door and walking in, she close behind. As I stepped into the I flipped on the light and walked over to my dresser fishing out some sleep wear. I turned from the dresser once I had found what I needed only to find Sakura sprawled on my bed. "You know if you sleep like that I won't hesitated to push you off the bed." I told her a hint of amusement in my voice. She looked down the bed at me and smiled, and once again I saw that mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Don't worry, there will always be room for you." she replied, as she twirled her hair around her finger absently. I watched her strangely, somehow finding the statement unnerving. As if sensing this she looked at me worried. "You know on the bed." she added sitting up.

"I know." I snapped suddenly. I wondered silently where that outburst had come from.

"Sorry, you looked confused." she defended, stretching. I sighed, running a hand through my hair, but didn't reply.

"I'm going to hop in the shower, make yourself comfortable." I told her, walking toward the bathroom.

"Alright." she replied. "Hurry back." she added as the door closed behind me. Leaning back against the door I took a deep breath, the thoughts swimming through my head. In less then four hours everything seemed to change. I had no idea where this sudden attitude was coming from, and trust me I thought about it long and hard, I turned into a prune under that shower head, but for life of me all I could come up with, was that it was all in my head. Dinner really was an innocent mistake, and her comment not a few moments before was just what she defended it to be.

After what must have seemed like an eternity to Sakura I turned off the shower and stepped out, drying off. I dressed in my black sleep pants, I could hear laughing and giggling from the bedroom. Deciding to leave my shirt off, I walked out into the bedroom to find Sakura lying on her stomach watching TV. She must of heard me open the door, because she looked over at me as I walked in before abruptly looking away. At that point I could have sworn I saw her blush. I watched her suspiciously before brushing it off and heading toward the bed.

I laid down next to her, also on my stomach. "Whatcha watchin'?" I asked casually.

"Whose line is it anyway." she replied, never looking over at me.

"Good show." I stated.

"Mmhmm." she answered simply. Still she didn't look over at me. Suspicion again flooded through me and I couldn't seem to find the answer to why she was being so illusive all of a sudden. A few hours prior I was sure she was flirting with me, but now, now I could have sworn she was pissed at me. I really didn't know what to do. I'd grown up with this girl, I had never failed to be there for her, never failed to figure out what was wrong, but now I was completely at a loss. I decided to take a chance.

"So, what's up with you?" I asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Not much." She replied. She sounded a bit hesitant to admit that, and I looked at her skeptically. I knew she could see me when she took a deep breath and sighed, dropping her head. "I'm just, I guess I'm just nervous about starting college." She told me and I couldn't help but smile lightly.

"Sakura, you are going to be fine." I told her softly, scooting over so we were lying directly next to each other with no space between p to speak of. Closeness was always something I knew soothed her. She smiled shyly.

"How do you know?" she asked. It wasn't meant to be defiant.

"Because you Sakura Haruno-Hatake." I replied matter of factly. "You're strong, independent, and smart. Nothing has been able to stop you thus far, why would you think now is any different?" she finally looked over at me, before shifting to sit up. I watched her, before rolling over onto my back to look up at her.

"But that's when we were in High School. College is so much different." She added. "I'm going to a totally different school then all of our friends. I'm going to be completely alone." I shook my head before sitting up to face her.

"First of all, you earned the opportunity to go to this school. You worked your ass off for four years. You deserve this chance. Secondly, just because we all aren't going, doesn't mean that you will be alone. In fact right here, right now, I promise to visit you regularly and whenever possible." I explained. My heart jumped as the worry in her eyes was replaced with excitement.

"Really?" she asked, her voice full of hope. I nodded a 'yes' in reply as I folded my arms behind my head. She smiled down at me. I could see this look in her eyes. Something I found a bit surprising. She looked touched. "That…really means a lot to me." she finally replied. If I didn't know any better I would have believed she was about to cry. Luckily for me she didn't, I hate to see her cry…ever. I smiled lightly up at her and watched surprised as she laid down again, this time laying her head on my chest.

I shook the surprise off quickly and moved my arm to rest across her shoulder and side. I could feel her chest rise and fall with her breathing and as time went on her breathing slowed and relaxed. I knew she was falling asleep, so as carefully as I could I reached for the remote beside her and flipped the TV off, then just as carefully pulled the blankets over us. As the blankets laid across her she snuggled deeper into my side mumbling in her sleep.

"Mmm, Sasuke." she began, and I smiled lightly as I thought about how she was thinking about me as she fell asleep. Little did I know how much she was thinking about me. I thought she was finally asleep until a I heard her voice once again. "I love you, Sasuke-kun."

My heart fell into my stomach. My head began to spin. I don't know how long I starred up at the ceiling, replaying what she had said over and over in my head. She had to have been sleeping, just groggy, maybe dreaming about something that had nothing to do with what she said, stranger things have happened.

I soon realized I had been up for nearly three hours thinking this over. I sighed, annoyed before looking over to find Sakura sleeping peacefully against my chest. _"Fuck."_ I thought to myself as I turned back to stare up at the ceiling. This was definitely not going to be the relaxing vacation I once believed it to be.

_I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<br>_

* * *

><p>AN: Ok so here's chapter 2, sorry it took me longer then I hoped. it's a bit lacking but its more of an introduction into the story, where as chapter 1 was an explanation. My hope is to not take more then a week to update, but at the most I should hopefully only take two weeks. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed to the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one.

-RED


End file.
